A New belonging
by RubyHearts
Summary: SESSHOMARU/INUYASHA ARE PART OF THE STORY! THEIR RELATIONSHIP IS TOLD FROM AN OUTSIDERS VIEW. .My Oc Gabriel is in for a change when he goes to stay in japan with Kagome..But just what is that change? M/M right now i am re reading and fixing mistakes
1. A name?

**_Disclaimer: Just to be safe i own nothing! Characters belong to their author...._**

**_warning: Male/Male _**

**_POV: My OC...Gabriel! visual of him would be (6'3, dark black hair and mercury eyes with a blue tint) Tristan (my other OC) visual(5'5, White blonde hair and Cobalt _**

**_blue eyes) In this story Kagome is not very kind but not evil! she is the cousin of my OC. Gabriel goes to InuYashas time when he comes to retrieve _**

**_Kagome. _****_ Tristan is a Demon lord on sesshoumarus council and his good friend.. InuYasha characters may be OOC!(sorry)_**

* * *

**Dream Begin:**

**_'Sweat poured off the lean body before me as it came closer. Letting my eyes draw in the form I try to move closer but all I hear is_**

**_rattling. The body before me looks as if its laughing at my foolishness. It moves closer and closer until, I feel the lean body press against me. Touching_**

**_me all over I feel the heat rise in my body while he continues to pleasure me. HE? When did it become a male? "Gabriel…" he whispers into my ear,_**

**_when he does that I lost all control. Forcing his hips onto mine, I hear him gasp my name.. God does he sounds so sexy. "Gabriel, Gabriel.." _**

**_'__Dream end:_**

* * *

**'_Gabriel?' my whole body feels like its shaking. Wait my body is shaking. I open my eyes to revile a very irate little cousin. "Kagome?" I ask. She _**

**_looks at me and smiles losing the last of her miff. "Wake up sleepy head…Mom wants us down stairs.," she says. She walks out the door and I hear her _**

**_go down stairs. Picking myself off the bed I move to the shower adjacent to my room. After my shower I descend down stairs to see the family. _**

**_Looking in to the kitchen I see how happy everyone looks and feel put out. My real first day here and I cant get rid of my bitterness of family .. How _**

**_pathetic am I? They are allowing me to stay with them while I settle in and I don't seem to care. Pushing the thoughts out of my mind I walk into the _**

**_kitchen. __Putting on a fake smile I walk inside "Good morning, family" bright good __mornings greet me. The rest of the day went by as normal, Kagome _**

**_and Sota __went _t_o school while I stayed at the shrine and helped grandpa. The work was __nothing compared to what I am use to but that only makes it _**

**_better. I finish up __early and tell my aunt I would be going into town. When I walked into the __streets I noticed many things one of which was that I stood _**

**_out completely. My __clothes were still that of working clothes and I was covered in dirt. Making a __short route through what looked like a park I went into _**

**_a shop. Not really __caring what I bought I grabbed clothes and paid. Changing into the clothes I __left to continue my journey. Its been awhile sine I was _**

**_out in public alone the __First real time since Liana died. Something blue catches my eye as I walk past. __Stopping at the shop "how much for that?" I ask _**

**_pointing at the blue jewel. _"_10000000 yen" the sales man tells me. Handing him the card that holds all my __funds I wait for it to run through. The one _**

**_thing I can thank my father for is the __money. When he died everything came to me, well after the police questioned __me and I spent three weeks talking _**

**_to a psychiatrist. Smiling as I tighten the __jewel around my neck I explore the rest of town. When the sun finally sets I __make my way back home. Home _**

**_to my aunts home where I don't belong yet, __maybe never will. When I finally arrived home mentally exhausted as well as __physically I excused myself to _**

**_my bedroom and fell asleep immediately. _**

**_

* * *

_**

**Dream Begin: **

**_"Gabriel?" I hear a voice whisper. I can see that same lean body move closer towards me and wrapping its arms around me. Not wanting_ _to waste _**

**_anytime I pulled him as close as I could. "Gabriel, Love me?" he sounded so unsure of himself all I could do is push him down to strip the rest of his _**

**_clothes. Wanting to finish before I woke up I slipped three fingers into his hot mouth. He sucks on them until I pull them out and swiftly insert_ _them _**

**_inside him one at a time. I could hear him intake a breath and hope I did not hurt him too much. My answer is gifted when he moans and whimpers out _**

**_something I __don't catch. I remove my fingers once I feel he is ready, only to have my wrist grabbed. Looking up I am met with a fierce glare, "What the _**

**_hell?" He __yells. I chuckled at him. In turn causing him to growl. 'Calm Love, you'll soon feel pleasure.' I tell him as I lean forward to kiss his blonde head. _**

**_His grip loosens and I take my chance to enter him. Quickly so the pain will be as bearable as possible. I can hear him sob into my shoulder until he _**

**_gasps out "m-move" __Wanting nothing more I comply to his wish. Pulling out slowly and moving back in at a slow pace. He is so tight and so hot I almost _**

**_come __undone when he bits down and screams 'Faster' complying I speed up my thrusts at a faster and harder pace. "Gabriel" is my only warning as he _**

**_came. __His tight walls tighten even more so has me coming seconds after. Falling on top of him before pulling out easy. I can hear him whisper my name _**

**_over __and over again. I look down to my dream lover and notice for the first time his looks. He is a small white-blonde haired male. His eyes still glazed _**

**_over but __hiding nothing behind his Cobalt blue eyes. I can feel myself waking and so does he. I feel him grip my arms as if he could keep me here but I _**

**_am still __waking. I lean down for one last kiss. When I pull back I see him mouth a name. not my name but someone else's name. _**

**_Dream End:_**

**_

* * *

_**

**Pulling myself out of my dream I have one word in my head 'Tristan?'**


	2. A meeting?

_**Morning came quickly after I took a shower, since I woke up sticky and sweaty. I was about to go down stairs when I hear my cousin shout **_

_**"InuYasha!" moving in as quietly as possible so I can have a nice look at our guest. What I saw was not what I was expecting, a tall white haired man **_

_**with dog ears. He was wearing a blood red kimono and attached to his hip was an antique looking sword. He must have noticed me because he was **_

_**staring right at me, well more like glaring. Making my presence known to everyone in the room they turn and gasp. Like they forgot I was staying with **_

_**them or something. "Cousin, what are you doing down here?" Kagome asks with a fake smile. I know the smile is fake since, she uses it at all the right **_

_**times. Ignoring her and speaking to the dog boy. Gabriel Black… May I ask your name?" I watch as he shifts his gaze between Kagome and me. As if he **_

_**is asking for permission from her. I wait patiently for him and when I think he is not going to answer he sighs. "InuYasha" was the only thing he said. I **_

_**still felt the question on my lips and could not help myself. "Are you part dog?" I ask very stupidly even in my own opinion, but then Kagome laughs out **_

_**"Of Corse not, silly." Still I never take my gaze off of InuYasha. "Half-Demon kid, not just a dog but a dog demon." He says some what proudly but it **_

_**also seems to hold a hint of sorrow. By now grandpa and aunty have left the room to give us privacy, I guess. They may have had something better to **_

_**do than stare at three strange kids. Even though I don't consider my nineteen years a kid but to them I am still a kid. Looking at Kagome I see her **_

_**staring intensely at InuYasha, As if doing so she can control what he says next. Even though he pays her no mind still looking at me she continues to do **_

_**so. I wave my hand towards the chairs as a silent offering. Waiting for both InuYasha and Kagome take a seat across from me. "I seem to still be **_

_**dreaming, I believe. Yet my last dream was so much better than this. So this must be real. How are you a half-demon?" I state/ask him. He looks a **_

_**little troubled when he says "the same way you are human." seeing as that is the only answer I will receive I move on. "Why are you here? How do you **_

_**know Kagome?" I ask him once again. This time Kagome answers me in her sickly sweet voice. "Gabe, InuYasha is from the feudal era. His mother was **_

_**human while his father was a powerful dog demon. He came from the bone eaters well. We are; InuYasha, Sango, Miroku, Shippo and myself of Corse **_

_**are searching for an evil half demon named Naraku. Naraku is searching for the jewel of four souls, also known as-" "Damn Kagome take a breath." **_

_**InuYasha interrupts. "The kid only needed to know what he asked not my whole like story." he continues with. His addition to our conversation caused **_

_**Kagome to become very upset. I can hear her yell at him and then they start bickering but my mind is trying to comprehend what I was just told. Then **_

_**I realize something I should ask her "Kago-" I only say half her name when I hear her yell "SIT Boy!" and InuYasha is impelled toward the ground with **_

_**a very loud and painful sounding bang. "Damn wench. What the hell are you doing." he grunts out, but it's not a question more of a statement. Kagome **_

_**huffs and walks outside with InuYasha running after her. I stare at the opening for a long while trying to think of what the two of them are doing. "Oh **_

_**my, Gabriel I thought you left with Kagome and InuYasha." my aunt says walking into the kitchen. She frowns at the hole in her floor caused by Kagome **_

_**and InuYasha then she mutters "kids" under her breath. "Aunty, where did the two of them go?" I ask lightly. She looks at me for a good minute then **_

_**"Through the well dear." she tells me. Sliding out of my chair I make my way to the front door when my aunt calls out "be safe dear. Tell Kagome she **_

_**better hurry home for her birthday or else." nodding my head. I make my way to the shrine in which the well rests. Sliding the door open I locate the **_

_**well and walk towards it. Running my hand along the edges I try to figure out how it works. A bright blue light emanates from my neck. Grabbing my **_

_**jewel I notice that it is indeed glowing brightly. Tucking it away for the future I bend over the well. It looks like any other well minus the water. Sitting **_

_**on the edge I think maybe I should just go back and wait for them to return but alas my curiosity gets the better of me. I take a breath and freeze, the **_

_**name! I forgot the name. Damn it I even forgot what he looks like. I rack my brain trying to figure it out but I cant. I know I had a dream about **_

_**someone important but I still forgot. I forget many things and I always end up too late. Sighing I thrust myself into the well and hope I remember soon. **_

'_**very soon' the wind whispers around me as I'm pulled into a bright blue light. **_


	3. A fragment?

_**When I came to I was laying at the bottom of the well. For a moment I think that it did not work until, I hear birds and arguing. The one voice I know, **_

_**InuYasha it must have worked for me to be here. "Miroku you're insane. Has all the lechery gone to your head? There is no damn blue light here." I hear **_

_**InuYasha yell. "InuYasha maybe you see random blue lights but I for one do not. I saw a blue light!" the other male 'Miroku?' complains. Sitting up and **_

_**reaching for the top I pull up to the top trying to shake the dizzy spell I'm under. I see InuYasha shaking his head at a dark haired male in purple. The **_

_**man is holding a staff of sorts. Getting an idea I smirk while I yell "InuYasha" The reaction is so much better than I thought it to be. Both males spin **_

_**around so quick they hit into each other and fall to the ground. Not even Trying to hold back my laugher I pull myself all the way out and crumble to the **_

_**ground in laughter. "You!" InuYasha yells. I just smirk at him and the other male calming my laughter to only chuckles. "InuYasha do you know this **_

_**man?" the dark haired man asks his friend. "Ah yeah, met him over in Kagomes time. His name is um…" InuYasha trails off. He must of forgotten my **_

_**name, So I take over "Gabriel Black… I am Kagomes cousin and you?" I tell/ask. The dark haired man looks at me and smiles "Miroku. Kagome never **_

_**mentioned you could travel through the well as well. This is a surprise." I am a little caught off guard by the question "everyone can't travel through the **_

_**well?" I ask them. Both shake their head no. It must have something to do with me and my blue jewel not wanting to tell them I keep my thinking to **_

_**myself. "We should go back to Kaedes hut. The girls are probably worried." InuYasha says off-hand. We walked in silence only the occasional leaf **_

_**broken under our feet was heard. Closing my eyes I breathe in the fresh air that reminds me so much of home that it's chilling. **_

_

* * *

_

**Flashback: **

"_**Gabriel, sweet heart come out from hiding daddy's home." the female voice of my mother reaches my child like ears. Holding my breath I don't breathe **_

_**until she passes by. Still ducked down behind my hiding place I watched her for a while . Moving out I calm my breath forgetting I was not hiding only **_

_**from mother but also father. Suddenly I was grabbed from behind. Looking up fearfully I saw my father grin as he covered my mouth with his large **_

_**hand. I tried to scream but it never reached the woman that always would remain clueless. The next thing I knew I was laying naked with my father **_

_**over me. He was touching me again, making me sick again and whispering into my ear the same thing he always tells me. "Gabriel, my son. So beautiful **_

_**just like your mother but easier to break." he said softly as I felt a pain rip through my body. I screamed and kicked but nothing would get him off. I **_

_**finally admitted defeat and went limp. I saw him undress and push himself inside my body and…..**_

"_**I could only lay their and allow him to rape me once again as I cried"**_

**_Flashback end: _**

_**

* * *

**_

I was so engrossed in my memory I did not notice the tears I was silently letting go until, InuYasha wiped them away. I now noticed that the three of

us stopped and both of them were looking at me wanting to ask but did not. "I wa-was remembering something painful." I choked out. The silent

agreement between InuYasha and Miroku made me smile. It seemed as though both had painful memories they hid as well. My eyes finally cleared as I

saw Kagome and some other woman waiting with a cat. "Gabriel!" Kagome screamed as she flung her arms around me. "What happened?" she asked. I

was not feeling up to telling the whole story to her so I just told her "I came from the well." The woman beside Kagome smiled as she caught my eye.

Trying to smile back at the woman but failing all the same. "My names Sango and this…" she picks up the cat "…is Kirara." I look at her and then the

cat-Kirara and my voice answers automatically "Gabriel." she just smiles and nods her head. Pushing Kagome off of me I move away from them and

back into something. I turn quickly and see an old wrinkly woman with an eye patch. "Hello me child, ye a companion of Kagomes?" the old woman

asks. InuYasha steps in "Yes, he is." and that's all he said. A little fox jumps onto InuYashas shoulder and looks at me. Feeling a little sick I tell the fox

my name and he returns it with a "my names Shippo!" and jumps towards me. Unfortunately I was feeling sick and we both fell backwards crashing to

the ground. The last thing I remember is a warm body picking me up and saying "it's alright now kid…I promise you"


	4. Leaving?

_**I can hear a humming waking me from my sleep. Turning my head I can see almost everyone asleep but the woman- Sango. "Oh you're awake. Sorry **_

_**did I wake you?" she whispers looking up from the cat. Kirara purrs loud at her and she giggles. She seems so engrossed in Kirara that I begin to think **_

_**she forgot I was awake. Then she said "well?" blinking rapidly trying to focus on what she was asking me. "Wh-?" my voice crooks out. My throat is **_

_**very dry it hurts to talk she must have noticed because she hands me some water. Taking a drink and thanking her. Everything turns back into silence. I **_

_**see her starting to fall asleep with Kirara and smile. My mother always did that, tried to stay awake until all was quiet and everyone was asleep. I feel **_

_**myself start to fall asleep as well.**_

_

* * *

_

**Flashback/Dream:**

_**A young woman around thirty sits rocking her son. I could feel her run her fingers through my hair as she told me everything was going to be ok. I **_

_**started to believe her until, The door burst open to revile my father; he had a scowl on his face as he takes in mother and me. Briskly he walked over **_

_**and ripped mother away from me. He smacked her across the face and started to yell, as did she. I know that soon they'll stop like they always do and **_

_**mother will leave me alone. Finally she had enough and left the house leaving my father and me alone once again. I watched as a sly smirk passed his **_

_**lips. I sometimes think he only fights with mother so she'll leave us alone. He stocked over toward me and I froze remembering all the other times he **_

_**and I were alone. He grabbed my arm ignoring my pleas he dragged me upstairs into his and mothers room. Ripping my clothes off he throw me onto **_

_**the bed as he stripped his off. Climbing on top of me he pressed his sick body against mine as, he thrust into me quickly. I screamed as I felt him thrust **_

_**harder and faster each time. I kept screaming until, I heard him grunt and then release inside me. He pulled out and yelled at me to get cleaned up and **_

_**go to bed. I quickly ran into my room and cried until I was raw all over. **_

**_Flashback/Dram end:_**

_**

* * *

**_

I jerked awake as I felt a hand on my shoulder. I looked up to see Kaede looking at me. "Ye poor child. Had such a rough life, ye safe with InuYasha

now." she told me solemnly. Was I really safe now? I knew I was safe with or without him. My father was dead and he could no longer hurt me but, I

guess he could haunt me. I tried to smile but the dream was still fresh in my mind and could only chock out a sob. Gathering my thoughts I am hit with

sudden worry. "Did-did I say anything?" I asked. She lost her smile "yes, ye did. Kept sobbing 'father stop' and 'no' over and over again." shock is what

I felt and I quickly looked around to see if anyone else was awake. From what I could tell everyone was asleep and I let a sigh of relief at that. " you

wont say anything will you?" I ask her faintly. She looks at me and I feel like I am a child at grandmas again. "what would I tell 'em child? I know

nothing about ye." she smiles as she moves away and went back to what she was doing before. Looking out the window I see the sun coming up.

Standing up I make my way over the many bodies to get air. Why was I thinking about my father now? My father is dead. I killed him myself a year ago

the night he raped and killed my little sister and mother. 'Liana' was only five and he killed her without a second though. "Liana" I whisper to the wind. I

feel the wind pick up around me and I see a flash in my mind. A picture of a male with white blonde hair and blue eyes seeming to stare right at me. The

male did not look human or half of a human. Kagome mentioned 'InuYashas father was a demon' maybe the man is a demon. Standing next to him is

another male but he's too blurry to make out. So are the other three figures but I can clearly see fear written on two of the groups faces and intense

anger on the two males. . All of sudden the pictures are gone and I feel a pain in my head as I gasp. Hitting the ground with a thump I hear people inside

move around to see what happened. "Oi, Kid you ok?" InuYasha asks as he grabs my arm helping me stand. "Fine just a little jet lag" I joke but

Kagome is the only one to laugh. They must not have jets in this world. Of Corse they don't it's the feudal era. Laughing at my stupidity I shake my head

and tell them "never mind." Kagome moves toward me with a thoughtful expression "are you going home or coming with us?" she asks. I am not quite

sure what I am going to do but if I have to find and help that man and his friends I have to stay here. "I'll stay, but what can I do?" I tell/ask them.

InuYasha steps up to me "Can you use a sword, an arrow, a staff? Can you fight at all?" he asks. Smiling at him I nod my head and tell him "I can use a

sword, well two swords, and I can use an arrow. I know how to fight hand to hand as well." he looks me over and nods his head with one word

"alright." and with that we prepare to leave for where I don't know. Then a thought came to mind "Kagome, aunty wants you home for your birthday."

I yell to her back. She spins screeching "WHAT!" shaking my head I move into the hut to find InuYasha. "We need to get you some clothes better ones

for fighting. We'll do that in the next town" InuYasha says while looking in an old trunk. "Here" he shoves two long swords into my hands. The blades

were beautiful one was a blue color and the other a red. Like water and fire….


	5. A child?

****

_Disclaimer: Just to be safe i own nothing! Characters belong to their author...._

warning: Male/Male

POV: My OC...Gabriel!

* * *

**We set out not long after I was changed. Kagome bought me a silk dress suit, All blacks and grays. The girls said it would bring out my eyes but the**

_**guys said I might be hot in the sun. I sided with the girls, since I did not want another fight. Also I like black it gives me a peace of mind. We went on **_

_**and InuYasha kept complaining that there was no action. He wanted us to be attacked by a demon and I had to agree. This was getting boring. The **_

_**night came faster then we thought and left us moving around at night. Keeping my mind clear and following them I noticed something. A man standing **_

_**over a young girl. She looked frightened but was not screaming out. The young girl caught me staring and I saw her mouth 'please.' not wasting another **_

_**second I jumped around and grabbed him. I must have startled my companions because they were right beside me. I pushed the man towards **_

_**InuYasha and he held him. Turning toward the girl I am immediately gripped. Picking her up into my arms and trying to calm her I turn to the man. "If I **_

_**did not want to scare her anymore then you already did I would slit your throat. Be warned next time we meet I will kill you" I told him as I pushed by. **_

_**The little girls arms tightened around me in a silent question. I kept telling her 'Yes.' the others were behind me when we found a place to stay. Miroku **_

_**told the caretaker of a large home that there was a demon haunting him. The man let us stay only if we exorcise the demon for him. Sitting down **_

_**with the girl still in my arms I lean against the wall and close my eyes. I hear Kagomes gasp "Rin?" opening an eye I see everyone looking at the girl. **_

_**She jumps up and cheers "lord InuYasha" and catapults into his arms. He catches her with a grunt while holding her close. Rin starts to sob again I cant **_

_**make out everything but I caught the important parts. 'her lord was hurt along with some others while her lord sent her away. She was coming to get **_

_**InuYasha when a strange man grabbed her.' I was a little lost but they would fill me in later. Right now I had to talk to Rin. "Rin darling could I ask you **_

_**a question?" by the way Kagome looked at me I knew she thought it was the wrong time but I had to ask. "Ha-hai." she whispers. "that man what **_

_**happened with him?" I ask casually not wanting to put ideas in her head or scare her. "Gabriel I think she needs to rest now. Ask her later." Kagome **_

_**tells me. I don't take my eyes off Rin though. "h-he grabbed me from behind. Told me if I yelled he would hurt m-me." Rin answers quietly. I thought **_

_**she was finished but what she said next shocked me. "h-he also touched me all over, and h-he told me he was going to do sum-something. He did not **_

_**say what but then you came to save Rin." she finished with a little smile. I smiled back at her and looked up at InuYasha he was frowning and looked **_

_**furious. "Kagome, Sango why don't you take Rin to bathe." I told the girls. Both nod their heads and take Rin out of InuYashas arms. The girls **_

_**descended into the washroom? Bath house? I still have a lot to get use to . That left InuYasha, Miroku and myself, for Kirara and Shippo followed the **_

_**girls. Leaning on the closest wall I let out a sigh and shake my head. "Well? Are you going to tell me who her lord is? Or maybe WHO she is?" I ask **_

_**trying to keep the stress out of my voice. "Sesshomaru." was all InuYasha said at first. "And?" I prompted. "Sesshomaru is my older full-blooded **_

_**d**__**emon brother. Rin, the girl she is a traveling companion of my brother along with a toad and another female/male dog demon. Not sure if its male or **_

_**female." InuYasha tells me. "Are we going to help them?" I ask. They both look at me in shock. After a few moments they both laugh. Personally I find **_

_**nothing funny but they do. "We must" I tell them firmly. That stops both of them and look at me in surprise. InuYasha sighs and nods his head. "I **_

_**know" is all he says. Miroku asks us "how do we tell the girls?" it might have seemed strange if I did not know Kagome, she is a 'drama queen' I think **_

_**with a smirk. "allow me to tell them." I say still holding my smirk. They nod a little unsure of how that will go both they still nod. About thirty minutes **_

_**later the girls come out looking tired. Rin runs up to me and plops down next to me. The girls take their spots while Shippo and Kirara lay on the other **_

_**side of me. I look at them raising an eyebrow but say nothing. Turning my gaze to the girls I see them looking at me in envy. Chuckling to myself I tell **_

_**them what we are planning to do. "we are going to help InuYashas brother, Sesshomaru, if you do not wish to join us you are welcome to remain here.. **_

_**Alone." I add on for good measure. Sango just nods her head, while Kagome goes red. "Gabriel Lee Black! Do you know what he has done to us? Do **_

_**you? He tries to kill InuYasha every time we meet… I refuse to allow us to go." she yells. "Kagome, we are going. Brothers are meant to fight, even **_

_**though they fight more bloody its still normal. Well, normal for demons and what not. Go home if you don't want to help but we are returning Rin." I **_

_**finish looking at the sleeping child snuggled into my side. She looks ready to open her mouth but thinks better on it. She huffs and stalks to the other **_

_**room with Sango. Everything else is quiet as we prepare for sleep. Closing my eyes I whisper to my sleeping friends **_

_**"Good night"**_


	6. Visions and wolves?

**_Dream begin:_**

**"_Gabriel" looking towards my name I can see someone moving closer to me. "Gabriel my child, you can see things others can not. You are not yet under _**

**_control though… you see the past and the future. I will help you." the woman tells me. "who are you" I ask. She smiles at me and lowers her voice… "I _**

**_am lady Yuri. I am no longer alive in the normal sense but my spirit still lives on. I could occupy your dreams up to a week so no more nightmares." she _**

**_smiles wickedly "but that also means no more of your pleasurable dreams." my face heats up as she says this. "you can see my dreams? I would love _**

**_to see the future." I ask/tell. She looks into my eyes and nods. To witch one? Both maybe. "close your eyes and take a deep breath." she instructs. _**

**_Doing as I'm told I start to relax a little more. "good! Now think of a wall." she praises. A wall? Seeing my confused look she laughs "Yes a wall. A tall _**

**_masonry wall with the inscription : Kijk diepe en houdt geen spijt: meaning 'Look deep and hold no regret.' when you find it push with all your strength." _**

**_she tells me. relaxing once again I try to find the wall. Nothing is what I find letting my mind wonder I look around. Dark colors intercept bright _**

**_ones walking towards them I see it. The wall in all its beautiful glory. I run my fingers along the inscription :Kijk diepe en houdt geen spijt: Pushing with _**

**_my body and mind. I do this until I can no longer do so, but not wanting to give up I go deeper into myself ignoring the frantic woman. I find myself _**

**_seeing all my past memories and then everything goes blue. I push the wall one last time and hear it break into pieces as I drift into consciousness. _**

**_Dream end:_**

* * *

**"_Ne, G-Chan, are you awake?" I hear Rin ask. Smiling but not opening my eyes I whisper "No." I hear her sigh, "oh, okay. Are you awake now?" she _**

**_asks. Chuckling quietly I whisper "no" again. She starts to get specious "are you lying?" she accuses. Opening my eyes I come face to face with her big _**

**_brown eyes, she shrieks and jumps back. InuYasha and Miroku both draw their weapons for the 'threat.' A few minutes go by and they relax, "whats all _**

**_the yell'n for?" InuYasha grumbles as he sits down. "sorry, Lord InuYasha. I had a fright." Rin says as she climbs into his lap. He Ruffles her hair as he _**

**_shakes his head. What seemed like hours later we were ready to take our leave. About a hour into traveling I feel a prick inside my mind. _**

**_

* * *

_**

Vision begin:

**"_YOU! Foolishly amazing child!" lady Yuri exclaims as she wraps her arms around me. "you did it in one night. You will start to get visions soon. Listen to _**

**_them they are important and they are correct. You will see it only a few minutes before it happen unless you are thinking hard about it." she explains. I _**

**_think I have everything but i ask, "what am I doing as I am having a vision?" "Good question. You are still walking, but if the vision is fast approaching _**

**_you may stop. You also may start reacting to what you see until you can control it. Until then my child" she finishes with a whisper. _**

**_Vision end:_**

**_

* * *

_**

I felt us stop moving and look at them questionably. "Koga" InuYasha snarls. Koga? A picture of an injured wolf man crosses my mind quickly. I feel the

wind pick up and InuYasha sheaths his sword. Before anyone has the chance to question him, both InuYasha and I step forward to catch the man. I

heard the others gasp but they could wait. Turning him over I examine his wounds. InuYasha rushes off for what? Water crosses my mind as i push it

aside I try to control the bleeding. I hear Kagome move next to me with a first aid kit just as InuYasha brings the water. Cleaning his wounds I take the

kit and patch him up. Kogas eyes open for a brief moment 'Thank you' is what they display as he closes his eyes. I feel InuYasha pick him up and start

to walk. We're going to….a cave? We reach the cave that is close to a river quickly. "I wonder what happened to Koga?" Kagome whispers. Looking

back at him I try to see…

**_

* * *

_**

Vision begin:

**"_What the hell?" Koga yells as a snake like thing attaches itself. A man, if you could call it a man, is standing over him menacingly. "you should have left _**

**_when you had the chance wolf." it tells him quietly. Every time Koga tried to move the snakes would dig into his skin making him scream out. "Don't be _**

**_foolish boy, even the powerful Lord Sesshomaru ran away. You have no chance." it yelled at him. "Feh, I'm not like that girly mutt or his domesticated _**

**_brother. I __am certain though that you played dirty and he was caught off guard somehow." Koga tells him smugly. The mans face contracted in anger _**

**_"The little __bitch ran back home to the west with his tail between his legs. He is no match for me. Naraku remeber the name boy."_**

**_

* * *

_**

Vision end:

**_Not being able to watch anymore I collect my thoughs. Not only can I see the future but also the past, that is good. Everyone still looks the same and _**

**_still no movement from Koga. "InuYasha, why does Koga want to kill Naraku?" I ask. "His tribe was killed by his command." InuYasha says absently. I _**

**_doubt he has any idea he said it. Looking at Rin I notice she is moving closer to Koga with a pensive look on her face. I notice everyone looks worried _**

**_but I know he'll live. It must be because I can see him still. I stand and walk over to him and just like that his senses scream. He jumped up and _**

**_slammed me against the wall. "who the hell are you?" he growls at me. "A friend" I whisper. His grip goes lax and moves back away from all of us. _**

**_"Gabriel are you okay" I hear Kagome ask. "Fine" I reassure her. Koga relaxes a little more at the sight of InuYasha. "well wolf what happened?" _**

**_InuYasha demands. Only I see him flinch at the 'wolf' comment. "InuYasha let him rest. Interrogate him later." I tell him. Turning to Koga "your safe _**

**_Naraku is no where close by. We're heading west to find Sesshomaru if you wish to join us." I tell him as I lean against the wall and sit down. Rin _**

**_immediately climbs into my lap and smiles up at me. Returning the smile I look up at the others. Kagome and Sango look worried, Shippo and Kirara look _**

**_happy, and Miroku looks pleased? While InuYasha looks thoughtful. Koga on the other hand looks like I just smacked him. "Th-Thank You, ah…?" Koga _**

**_says to me. I forgot to give my name to him "Gabriel Black, Kagomes cousin." I tell him. His eyes lighten and he nods. Turning back to InuYasha I see _**

**_his gaze on me and Rin. "Kid, we'll talk later" with that he sits down across from us. The sun is beginning to set and everyone looks worn. Soon _**

**_everyone is asleep but InuYasha, Koga and myself. "Kid" InuYasha whispers. "Hmm" I hum without looking up. "you can see right?" he asks me. "Of _**

**_Corse. Everyone can." I state only looking up when I hear Koga snort. "what the mutt means is you're a seer." I look at InuYasha for confirmation and _**

**_at his nod I sigh. "how did you figure it out?" I ask them. InuYasha answers "Your dreams. You dream a lot some bad and others not. Today you zoned _**

**_out twice." Koga intercepts "you also knew it was Naraku and where the mutts brother went. Without me telling you." I laugh softly at them. They _**

**_were smart I only found out today and they already know. "Don't say anything to the others. I want it to be a secret until I can master it and maybe _**

**_not even then." I ask/tell them. "what do ya take me for kid?" InuYasha says softly. "a mutt." Koga mutters more to himself. "I wont say a word _**

**_either." he says out loud. Taking their word I close my eyes and hope for a safe trip. _**

**_As I am drifting into sleep I hear the wind whisper "angel of mine." _**


	7. Death and vows?

__

**Disclaimer: Just to be safe i own nothing! Characters belong to their author....**

**warning: Male/Male**

**POV: My OC...Gabriel!**

**_

* * *

_**

**I awoke to the sound of Shippo and Rin's laughter. Prying my eyes open I see that Koga is standing guard while the little ones play in the water. The**

**girls and Miroku are still sleeping and InuYasha is nowhere to be seen. "The mutt went off on his own. Caught a scent of his brother." Koga says looking**

**at me. Did I say that out loud? "Thank you Koga. I was wondering where InuYasha went." I tell him while standing up. "How are you feeling?" I ask.**

**"Fine" is how he answers. About another hour goes by until any other movement is made from the others. Miroku is the first to wake and then the girls.**

**"Where is InuYasha?" Kagome asks covering a yawn. "Out" I tell her. She glares at me for my troubles and sits where Koga had taken his seat. He**

**looks different I didn't notice earlier but now I can see it. He looks more attractive. Looking around I notice the adults of our group migrate toward him**

**a little at a time. "Koga why do you look so attractive?" I ask. The others whip their heads towards me and then quickly back to him. Koga looks at me**

**strangely for a moment "I'm about to go into heat." was his statement. "Males can go into heat. I thought only women did." I ask continue on. "Not**

**really… I can also mother pups." he admits as his face turns red. Males can have babies? "Is InuYasha a mother too?" I ask not really thinking of the**

**wording. They all start to laugh "havens no." Koga chuckles out. "He can father them but him a mother. The pups would die quickly." Koga continues as**

**he calms down. "Oi, you guys ready to go?" I hear InuYasha drawl from behind. Looking closely at him….**

* * *

**_Vision begin:_**

**"_Sesshomaru" he moans quietly. I hear someone chuckle and I assume that its Sesshomaru. "Gods InuYasha, take me." Sesshomaru groans. "NOW!" _**

**_he growls when InuYasha continues to play around. I hear a woman laugh from behind me turning I see lady Yuri. "I never took you as a voyeur _**

**_Gabriel." she says raking her eyes across the scene. "never took you as one either." I shoot back. Laughing again she smiles. Looking back at InuYasha _**

**_I notice he and Sesshomaru are franticly tying to dress. "Lord Sesshomaru, Lord InuYasha?" I hear Rin whisper. "Lady Kagome and the others are _**

**_looking for you." she tells them through the door. "be right there Rin… Tell Gabriel to keep Kagome busy." InuYasha tells the little girl. "Umm……G-_**

**_Chan's not here. He fought with Lady Kagome and left. He said 'I need air.' and he jumped away. Can humans jump into trees like him?" I hear Rin _**

**_faintly ask as I'm pulled away. "It is not time for you to see this future… stop being nosy my boy." Lady Yuri tells me pushing me out of my mind. _**

**_Vision end:_**

**_

* * *

_**

**I come out and notice I am being pulled along by Koga? "what happened" I ask the wolf demon. "you were spacing. We had to leave. See anything**

**_amazing." he asks with a lazy smile. "Definitely amazing" I mummer under my breath with a chuckle. I see something close by a person. Maybe? _**

**_Stopping I call out to 'InuYasha.' "what?" he yells back. "come here a sec." I tell him, "alone" I add on when I notice the others following. When he _**

**_comes to stand beside me I hear him curse. "Monk, get over here." InuYasha tells Miroku. "oh my, is that Sesshomaru's toad?" he asks softly. _**

**_InuYasha nods his head in an affirmative. Putting my hand on his pulse I look up at InuYasha and shake my head. He was already dead and from the _**

**_texture I would say he has been dead for a while. "InuYasha take the girls on. Burn or bury?" I tell/ask him. His body has been here too long to really _**

**_pick him up but if we have to bury him because of religion or something I will. "burn" He says walking towards the girls. Once he has them out of view I _**

**_set out to burn his body. I know Miroku and Koga are behind me but I cant bring myself to care. His body is tattered and broken. He was tortured for a _**

**_very long time without a care. My eyes start to water a little but no tears fall…._**

**_

* * *

_**

**Vision begin:**

**"_Lord Sesshomaru" whispered the little toad. "Jaken, you have done your purpose and served me." Said Sesshomaru leaning on a man next to him. _**

**_"Rest. Someone will come by and take care of your body. Someone with a soul of sincerity." The man holding Sesshomaru whispers. Sesshomaru is _**

**_holding his sword in his hand as if he would use it on the toad. "His body is too torn for the tenseiga to heal, Sesshomaru." the other male whispers. _**

**_Sesshomaru nods his head and they turn to leave. "Thank you" Jaken whispers to their fleeting forms. He looks heavenward and closes his eyes for an _**

**_eternal rest. _**

**_Vision end:_**

**_

* * *

_"_It was the right thing to do my boy" I hear __a whisper. __Closing my eyes I walk forward to a new day. _****The tears in my eyes still did not fall as I caught **

**the body on fire and hoped he was resting well. Standing I turn my eyes to my companions they both ****look ready to bolt. "we can go now" I tell them. I **

**stay back for a minute and watch the fire slowly die out.**

**'_Nothing will happen to the ones I wish to protect' I vow._**


	8. Sesshomaru and company?

__

**Disclaimer: Just to be safe i own nothing! Characters belong to their author....**

**warning: Male/Male**

**POV: My OC...Gabriel!**

* * *

**"_what are we going to do about tonight InuYasha?" I hear Kagome ask. "Keh, 'we' are not doing anything. I will handle it." he tells her. Knowing _**

**_Kagome is going to throw a fit I step up to them. "InuYasha we are going the wrong way." I whisper to him. He looks down at me and nods his head. "I _**

**_know…I remember what you told me kid. We just cant go that way tonight." he somewhat whispers. "why?" I ask. He doesn't answer but soon I _**

**_would find out, soon. We came to a village many hours later. Everyone was tired and irritated the sun was making it too hot. The air felt better that _**

**_way, and for some reason I told InuYasha. He smells the air and he smiles. "water" he whispers. The word sent the girls running towards it. We decided _**

**_to set camp up close to the river. Dinner was being cooked by the girls, Miroku was sleeping and Koga looked board. "The sun is going down" Koga _**

**_whispers looking at InuYasha. One second I am looking at InuYasha and the next someone new. That must be his human side? "InuYasha?" I ask. I _**

**_know its him but not sure how he got that way. "Yeah kid its me and all my human glory." he says with a humorless laugh. He had chocolate brown _**

**_eyes and pitch black hair, his puppy dog ears gone leaving no trace of them. There was only one word to describe what I was seeing "Beautiful" I _**

**_breathe. Both Koga and InuYasha look at me. "what?" I ask. Shaking their heads both sigh. InuYasha has a human side because he is half-demon. _**

**_"does every half-demon have a human side?" I ask. "Should." InuYasha answers. The girls were shocked but it probably because I was there. That _**

**_night was quiet and I fell asleep quickly. _**

**_

* * *

_**

Dream begin:

**"_You little brat!" I hear my father screech. I know its not me he is yelling at since I'm his 'boy' it must be my sister. Looking around the corner I see _**

**_my little sister laying in blood with her clothes still on with my father over her. Knowing that if I don't stop him my sister would be raped. I Stepped in to _**

**_help her I ask my father "what did she do daddy?" he stops and looks at me. He smiles an ugly smile "nothing my boy" he says looking toward me. He _**

**_bends down and whispers something to Liana. Looking to me once again he moves closer to me. Reaching up for him to hold me I can tell he is shocked. _**

**_I realized that the more I comply the less anger he has for mommy and Liana. Bending down beside me he starts to unbutton my shirt. I look over at _**

**_Liana she had backed herself up by the counter. She is looking at us and I smile at her and mouth 'close your eyes.' she shakes her head and points to _**

**_father. 'do it when were on the ground. Then open when he yells out' I mouth again. This time she nods. I am pushed back onto the ground still keeping _**

**_eye contact with Liana. Father takes my pants off along with his he quickly enters me. I scream out and close my eyes at the pain of being taken so _**

**_quickly. Blinking back the tears I look at Liana her eyes are closed with silent tears rushing down. Keeping my mind on my little sister I barely noticed _**

**_my father give his yell of release until I saw her open her eyes. I smile at her and mouth 'good girl.' Father pulls out and re buttons his pants. He walks _**

**_out leaving only Liana and me I don't move until I hear the front door slam. Sitting up I wince at the pain and Liana is beside me in a second. "Brother?" _**

**_I hear her tremble out. "fine Lia, don't worry." I whisper. I feel her grab onto me and cry. Rubbing soothing circles onto her back I try to relax. She goes _**

**_slack in my arms and I hear her little breathing. Laying her down I check her for wounds and patch her up. Carrying her up stairs I tuck her in my bed. _**

**_Going over to lock the door I shut the lights off and climb in bed with her. _**

**'_I will protect you Liana. With my life' I promise…_**

**_Dream end:_**

**_

* * *

_**

The tears wont stop I cant calm down. I stand up and rush to the river. I strip my clothes and climb in quietly. I hear someone but I cant stop crying.

"Rin" I hear the person whisper. I Look up in time to see Sesshomaru and his companion fall to the ground. Jumping out of the water I dress. InuYasha

must have been awaked by the sound because he was there in a second. I go over and try to check both their pulses but the one man would not let me

touch him. "worry about yourselves" he growls. "Oi, shut up. The girl is fine.." InuYasha yells at him. By now the girls, Koga and Miroku are standing by.

"let me check your wounds demon" I tell him cautiously. He looks at me until Sesshomaru wakes. "brat let the human check you over. InuYashas

humans will not hurt us. Right?" he asks. "OF Corse not lord Sesshomaru." I reassure both demons. They visually relax as the girls and I check them

over and bandage them. "why are you in this part of town? I thought you were going north." I inquire. I feel Sesshomaru stiffen "How did you know

that?" he asks what would seem calm but it was in such a cutting voice. "I saw you" was my reply. "we caught Rins scent along with InuYashas. We

changed directions at the last moment. What do you mean 'you saw?'" He asks. Ignoring the question I nod my head. "InuYasha, how is the other

one?" I ask. "Fine, the girls are admiring him" he answers with a little distain. Laughing I pull Sesshomarus hair back only to have claws retract them.

"what are you doing?" he emphasizes every word with more pressure. "relax, I'm only pulling it up so I can wash your body." I tell him not letting go.

"I can do that myself" he scoffs. "I know you can but let me do it." I tell him. He looks ready to deny once again. "Quit being a baby Sesshomaru. Let

the kid wash ya if he wants." InuYasha drawls. Looking over at him I smile and nod. Sesshomaru scoffs "this Sesshomaru is not baby. I allow you to

wash me child" he tells me looking at the trees. Sighing with a smile I take the water and wash him. Everything is quiet until I hear movement from the

camp… "Lord Sesshomaru" Rin screams and runs toward him. I intercept her bringing her up into my arms ignoring the growl from the demon in

question. "Rin, Sesshomaru is hurt. You must be careful not to make it worse. Alright?" I ask the hyper girl. "Yes! G-Chan" she smiles. Putting her on

the ground she moves forward. "Lord Sesshomaru" she whispers quietly. I turn away from them and walk to the others. "Don't stare at him." I hiss at

the girls. Everyone adverts their eyes. "how do you feel?" I ask the other demon. He doesn't answer me. "could you at least tell me if your in pain?" I

ask desperately. "No" he says. Laughing I feel like bothering him. "no what?" I ask. "no to your question." he grunts out. "which one?" I ask cheekily. I

_**hear him growl before he grabs me. He slams me onto the ground but I cant see anything. I scream out as I have a flashback of my first time…**_


	9. A forced flahback?

**_Disclaimer: Just to be safe i own nothing! Characters belong to their author...._**

****

__

warning: Male/Male/ mostly child abuse.

POV: My OC...Gabriel!

**_

* * *

_**

**________**

Vision begin:

**"_Grandma, are we going to see mommy and daddy?" I ask the old woman cheerfully. She chuckles quietly and nods. Bouncing in my seat I watch the _**

**_mountains pass the train windows. When we exit the train I noticed my mommy and daddy waving from the platform. Grandma frowns at them as we _**

**_move closer. "what happened dear?" Grandma asks mommy but looking at daddy. "I fell at work mama Lena." my mommy says. Grandma nods and _**

**_pushes me forward a little. "take your brat… next time give me a little warning." she tells them winking so only I could see. She turns back to catch the _**

**_next train. Grandma and I have an understanding that if daddy knows I bother her he'll keep sending me back… we arrived home and mommy said she _**

**_had to work giving me a little kiss. Daddy and I was watching TV when the phone rang. Daddy got up to answer the phone "She what?" I heard my _**

**_daddy yell. "are you sure?" he asks quietly turning to the kitchen. He comes back in and turns the TV off. "Go to bed." he tells me while putting his _**

**_jacket on. I move up to my room and hear the door slam shut. I pick up the phone to call grandma. "grandma" I whisper. "sweetheart, what's wrong?" _**

**_she calls over the line. "mommy and daddy both left… daddy looked upset." I tell her. "stay in your room when they get home." she tells me. "ok _**

**_grandma." I say. "love you sweetheart." she says as I hear a click. "love you too." I whisper to the dial tone. Climbing into bed I hear my parents _**

**_yelling. I stay in bed like grandma told me and listen. They argue for an hour, until mommy screams "Leaving" and slams the door. Closing my eyes I _**

**_hear daddy rip my door open. Blinking my eyes while sitting up I stare at him. "Daddy?" I ask. He nods his head and moves in closing the door. My lights _**

**_are still off as he sits on the end. "You love me don't you son?" daddy asks. "Of Corse I do daddy!" I tell him moving closer. He looks up at me and _**

**_grabs me. He holds me in a hug for awhile then I feel him kiss me shoulder. "daddy?" I ask confused. He just pushes me down on the bed. I start to _**

**_worry when he removes my clothes "You love me don't you" he asks in a strange voice. I nod my head. "then don't fight me" he says. I feel him shift _**

**_and hear more clothes hit the floor. The next thing that happens surprises me. He kisses me. I gasp when I feel his tongue enter my mouth. Gagging I _**

**_try to push him away until I hear his words 'don't fight me…love me' I stop struggling. He turns me over onto my knees. "stay" he whispers. I hear him _**

**_in the bathroom moving stuff but don't move. He comes back slamming the door. He has a jar. I see him put the jar down and move closer to me. He _**

**_jerks me back onto his fingers and I wince with a scream. "don't scream" he whispers. He doesn't need to say the rest I can hear it plain as day 'if you _**

**_love me'. I bite me lip as I feel him move in and out of me. I beg my body to relax. He removes his fingers and I sigh, until something bigger takes their _**

**_place. He pulls me all the way into his lap easy. "shh…quiet, my boy" I hear him whisper. I relax at his voice. He stops pushing in when I am in his lap _**

**_fully. His arms come around me and I feel his hands move towards me. He grabs me and jerks his hand up and down as he pushes in and out of my _**

**_body. I cry silently as a tight pressure inside me releases. I feel tired all of sudden and he releases me. He still pushes into me but now faster and more _**

**_frantic. I hear him yell out my name and release inside me. He pushes out and lays down beside me. "that's a good boy…Love daddy" I hear him get _**

**_out of bed and clean the room up. I roll onto my back and stare at the ceiling. "why daddy?" I whisper. My mind goes back to Grandma when she told _**

**_me what a daddy is to do and my daddy is not right. He hurt me. He hurt mommy. He will forever be 'father' in my mind. _**

**_Flashback end:_**

* * *

**" _what the hell did you do?" I hear InuYasha scream. "stop InuYasha! Your friend is awakening." Sesshomaru tells him. "wa-water" I whisper. Kagome _**

**_sits me up while Rin hands me the water. "G-Chan?" she asks… I smile at her "Fine, Rin." she throws herself into my arms and cries. Sighing I give the _**

**_water to Kagome, "InuYasha release him. It was my fault." I whisper, since my voice is still horse. "you ok kid?" he asks. I nod my head and hold Rin _**

**_closer. That was too real. Father. I know he's dead but sometimes I feel that he is still with me. "Kagome, stop worrying. I just was thinking of _**

**_grandma." I lied. I hear her intake a breath and she holds onto me as well. "Are we leaving?"I ask. Everyone is still looking at me."yes." Sesshomaru _**

**_says. _****_Turning to InuYasha I ask him "are we going to take them home first? Then rest and see who is going to help us from what point." He nods and _**

**_looks at _****_his brother "We ARE taking you home and WE are helping you. I know you will not let him get away with what he did." InuYasha stresses to _**

**_Sesshomaru. I turn to Sesshomaru and he is looking at me and Rin. "Fine." he says walking over to us. The night is still young the sun will not rise _**

**_anytime soon and everyone is tired. The girls are the first to sleep and then Miroku and Shippo. "See?" Sesshomaru asks me. "you're a seer? _**

**_Impossible" he scoffs. "Why" I ask. "only divine demons or Angels can see." was his immediate reply. Lady Yuri? A divine demon or angel. 'Yes, he is _**

**_correct. I might be a divine demon . As are you.' I hear lady Yuri say. 'what?' I ask. I hear her sigh. 'I thought you to be safe from this world when I _**

**_sent you with that family. I was wrong. They are your parents but I am your life giver. You hold a part of my own life inside you.' she tells me. 'since I _**

**_gave part of me to you I was unable to save you when you called. I'm sorry my boy' she tells me. 'its fine. I learned a lot.' I smile and close my eyes. "I _**

**_am somewhat a demon." I whisper to him. "impossible you are human." he says skeptically. "there are some things you can not sense but only see." I _**

**_tell him. "Ask Lady Yuri what I am, Sesshomaru. Since she made me." I tell him slipping slowly into sleep. He grips my shoulders "Lady Yuri of Castle _**

**_Jewel. Hey child, her?" he asks. I faintly remember answering "YES"_**


	10. Fights and home?

__

**Disclaimer: Just to be safe i own nothing! Characters belong to their author....**

**warning: Male/Male**

**POV: My OC...Gabriel!**

* * *

**_The sound of water wakes me. I see Sesshomaru and his friend talking by the water while Rin kicks her feet. Stretching I search for my friends. The _**

**_girls are whispering to themselves while Miroku and InuYasha watch the other demons. I note that InuYasha is back to normal and seems to be rather _**

**_well. Picking myself up only to fall right back down with an unsophisticated sound that brought all attention to myself. I hear chucking from behind me. _**

**_Turning I see Koga bent over at the waist trying to keep from laughing. "s'not funny" I slur. Blinking back I to laugh a little."sorry there sport." he _**

**_mummers standing erect. "How are you feeling Gabriel?" Kagome asks moving closer to me. "Fine cousin. I'm not going to break." I tell her. "we should _**

**_leave soon if we want to arrive at the castle before night fall." Sesshomaru breaks in. Everyone gives their agreements and moves to pack. I still don't _**

**_move I can't feel my legs. "Shit" I whisper. Trying to not draw attention to myself once again. I grab the tree to steady myself. Once I am _**

**_standing I let myself feel satisfied, until I let go and fall straight to the ground. Closing my eyes waiting for an impact that never came. I feel two sets of _**

**_arms circle my waist but turning I only see one. "Be more careful" the demon says. "Your name?" I ask. He stops and searches my eyes for something. _**

**_"Tristan" he tells me. Smiling despite the conversation "thank you" I whisper as he walks away. Still leaning on the tree I have no hope of leaving. 'my _**

**_boy you gave me a fright.' Lady Yuri whispers into my head. "Thank you as well" I tell her knowing she also held me up. 'think nothing of it my boy.' she _**

**_says. "could you call me something else?" I ask her. She nods in understanding 'let me think of something and I'll tell ya later.' she says faintly, voice _**

**_disappearing from my mind. "you coming kid?" InuYasha inquires. "no." I answer. He looks confused for a moment "why not?" he asks moving closer. I _**

**_wave my hand for him to come closer "I can't walk" I whisper. He looks down at my legs and then turns around. "wait!" I yell and grab his arm "don't _**

**_leave me" I breathe. He looks at me and whispers "never kid. Never" bending down in front of me he tell me "get on. I'll carry ya." looking at him _**

**_stupidly I refuse. Sighing he calls Kirara over. The cat jumps out of her masters hands over to us. "Kirara can you carry Gabriel. The kid doesn't want _**

**_me to carry him" InuYasha asks the small feline. "meow" was the reply along with a transformation. Climbing onto Kirara I lean up by her ears "thank _**

**_you" I tell her. Every now and then someone will look back at me but its far and few in between. Only Kagome believed me about my grandma maybe _**

**_even Sango. Sighing I look heavenward to count the clouds. For a moment I see a group of demons, and I see my group. "InuYasha" I call out. He looks _**

**_back at me for a second and nods. I lean into Kirara again and brace myself for the battle. We come to a clearing in the woods and are surrounded by a _**

**_lot of demons. Sango comes next to me "I need Kirara" she tells me not taking her eyes off the demons. I climb off slowly and stumble to the ground. _**

**_"shit" I whisper once again. Before I know what is happening Rin is next to me and everyone is surrounding the two of us. Rin moves closer to me "G-_**

**_Chan… are you ok?" she asks. Nodding I motion for her to come closer to me once she is standing by me I whisper "Rin I am going to use your body as _**

**_a Cain…I need to stand but my legs wont let me." she nods and stands up tall. Chuckling I pull myself up and stand with my hands on her shoulders. _**

**_Watching them fight is something that should cost money to see. InuYasha is really a mater piece with his sword, I hear him call out 'Tetsusagia.' _**

**_Looking towards the others I see they are fairing off quite well. Kagome has a fairly good aim which is surprising, she was never one to be considered _**

**_graceful. Sango was in the air with Kirara and her boomerang. 'Hiraikotsu'. Koga was no where to be seen. I felt the wind pick up beside me. "Sport, you _**

**_two alright." I hear Koga rasp. Turning I see his wound is starting to reopen . "You idiot!" I tell him. Falling when I turn too suddenly I pull him down _**

**_with me. "Relax let me see your wounds." I tell him. His wounds were getting worse along with the new ones. "Rin can you get Sesshomarus attention _**

**_from here?" I ask the girl standing by me. "Yep!" she smiles "LORD SESSHOMARU! RIN NEEDS YOU!" she screams to the demon. I watch as Everyone _**

**_turns their eyes to us even the demons they were fighting. "Not all of you…Just my lord. Sillies!" she starts to giggle and I cant help my self I laugh as _**

**_well. When I look up I see a very irate demon lord. "Well?" he growls. I notice everyone else went back to fighting. "Koga is going to die if we don't _**

**_leave now." I tell him. He gives me this look that says 'why should I care?' sighing "Sesshomaru will you get Kirara. I'll take Koga and Rin to a village." I _**

**_tell him. "no, Rin knows where my castle is. Take them there and wait outside the gates. don't let anyone see you though." he tells me as he walks _**

**_away. A few minutes later Sango lands and Kirara walks towards us. Climbing on I wait for Koga and Rin. We take off towards the Western lands. _**

**_"there! There it is G-Chan!" Rin yells. Looking to where she is pointing I see a beautiful castle. The walls are a deep stony grey and hold such power. I _**

**_feel myself shiver at the thought. Landing in the woods just a little while off. I re-wrap Koga and hope they hurry, "G-Chan?" Rin says. "Yes?" I hum. _**

**_"Are we home?" I hear the uncertainty in her voice and I want to reassure her. "Yes" I lied. Not wanting to answer anymore I closed my eyes and I _**

**_thought of what 'home' could be. Somewhere safe? Somewhere warm? Or something different all together. "Where is my home" I whisper to myself. I _**

**_feel Rin grasp my hand looking down at her I see her smile "with me silly, G-Chan!" she says with such determination that I cant help but agree with _**

**_her. _**


	11. parents and Demiwhat?

_****__****_

_**Disclaimer: Just to be safe i own nothing! Characters belong to their author....**_

_**warning: Male/Male: Mentions of gods and demons together! don't agree skip it please!**_

_**POV: My OC...Gabriel**_

hopefully a well deserved rest.

_**

* * *

**_

Night came quickly and still no sign of the others. I start to worry but I continue to reassure Rin they are coming. I look to Koga and he looks worried

too. I notice him starting to stand "Koga sit down. What good would we do?" I tell him. My legs started to work about an hour ago and I was now

leaning on a tree. "I- I can't just sit here, sport." he tells me. "I know it hurts Koga but we have to wait for Sesshomaru." I try again. "What if he

doesn't come?" he whispers. I hear Rin intake a breath. "They will come Koga. Have faith." I tell him. He looks at me and then at Rin. "Yeah I know" he

says plopping down. Rustling brings our attention to the trees "there you are boys" Kagome sighs. "we are where Sesshomaru told us to be. Did you

not ask him?" I inquire. She flusters a little and shifts "well, he is not awake." she mumbles quietly. Suddenly alarmed. "InuYasha and Tristan?" I

demand. "ah, also out." she tells me. "where?" I ask. "follow me." she says. When we arrive everyone visually relaxes. Moving over to check their

pulses I notice their slow. " what happened" I ask softly. "when you left It became worse. Like they were holding back because of you guys." Miroku

tells me. The demons were going easy on them earlier? "Then everything happened so fast and a gas was released and all the demons fell." Miroku

finishes. 'don't worry grey, they are fine' I heard Lady Yuri say. "Grey?" I ask with a smirk. 'I like it' she huffs. "do you know what caused this?" I ask

her. 'Of Corse. It was I!' she exclaims. "they will wake up?" I ask just to be sure. 'Yes, Grey' she whispers as she leaves my head. "They will wake

soon." I tell them as I sit down next to Sesshomarus body. "hey, who wants to bet who wakes first?" Koga asks with a chuckle. I smile as they call out

quietly. "InuYasha" Kagome says. "Lord Sesshomaru" Rin says. "InuYasha" Miroku and Shippo agree. "Sesshomaru" Sango calls out. Koga thinks for a

minute and says "the new guy" "Tristan" I inform him. "I think that Sesshomaru will be the first to wake but InuYasha the first to move." I tell them.

They look at me questionably "do you think Sesshomaru is going to wake knowing that we are all here and he would be the first to be worried over.

While InuYasha will worry about us and jump up regardless of the pain." I tell them looking at the sleeping forms. An hour later InuYasha sits up and

screams out "Fuck!" the other two that are indeed awake look at him and sigh. Laughing I move towards him "don't move. you'll reopen your

wounds." I scold him. "Kid?" I hear him ask. "yeah we're fine. Everyone." I tell him "Now lay down." I push him back down. I watch as Sesshomaru

tries to get up "I wouldn't do that." I say but then think about "never mind I would but please don't you are still dizzy from the drug Lady Yuri gave

you." I tell him quietly. He quirks an eyebrow "Lady Yuri?" I nod and he sits back down. Smiling and looking over at Tristan I see him looking straight at

me. He hasn't said much to anyone but Sesshomaru. Maybe he is shy? I think with a smirk but I know that its far from true. "are you anti-social or just

shy?" I ask the demon looking at me. He blinks once, twice and three times. "what?" he hisses. Prepared to repeat myself he scoffs. "don't repeat it

stupid." he mumbles. "well which is it?" I ask. "I just don't like any of you" he says with an impassive look. "why?" I ask. I hear Sesshomaru chuckle.

"I just don't" he answers shifting his eyes to Sesshomaru. "well I like you." I tell him innocently. He whips his head around to stare at me. "what?" I

ask sweetly. "Nothing, just- ah, nothing" he says rolling over. You would think he would be asleep by the silence he gave us after that but his

breathing gave him away. "one of these days he is going to kill you" I hear Sesshomaru drawl."Does that mean I am going to see you guys a lot?" I ask

looking at him. He gets a startled look like he never thought of that. "no." he says. "you don't love me Sesshomaru?" I ask him. He looks at me for a

long time before answering. "I don't know you." Well he needs to be informed then. "My name is Gabriel Black. I am the son of a bastard and a clueless

woman. I had a younger sister but she died. I am now living with my aunt and cousin Kagome. I just found out I have a strange woman in my head and

can see the past, present and future." I tell him quietly. I am not quite sure why I am telling the demons at this camp everything but I am. I know that

Koga, Tristan and InuYasha are listening as well and I don't care. 'I am not strange' I hear Lady Yuri scold. "sorry, but both of us are a little strange." I

tell her. 'your real parents are not really them even though you share blood. I made you what you are with my lover and when we were attacked I sent

you to the maker and he sent you to that family.' I listen to her say as she hugs me. 'my baby, Grey. Be safe and happy. I will try not to interfere since

my lover is displeased. I will come if you really need me. Remember that I love you.' she tells me while running towards a tall muscled man. 'Lover' she

calls jumping into his arms. Smiling I whisper "Love you too, mom Yuri." I see her struggle to get out of his arms and reach for me. "don't worry we will

meet again all three of us." I tell them and receive a nod from the man holding my crying mom Yuri. They soon fade with a soft 'love you always, son'

shaking my head I see the demons of the group looking at me. "I'm fine…just talking to the strange woman in my head." I chuckle. Still looking at me

strangely I try to reassure them " really guys. I was talking to Lady Yuri." my mom, I don't say the last part but I hope they understand she is

someone special. Koga had moved closer to us and was looking at me still. "where did the elf ears come from?" he asks. Jerking in response I put my

hands on my ears and notice I do indeed have elf ears. "When did that happen?" I wonder out loud. That's when I notice my voice has changed as well.

"While you were talking to the strange woman in your head" InuYasha tells me still looking at me. "he's not an elf" Tristan says. Everyone looks at him,

"then what would you call him?" Koga asks acidly. "a demon of sorts. maybe." he says unsure. "a demigod." Sesshomaru whispers. "don't be stupid

Sesshomaru. What god or goddess would send their son to Kagomes time?" InuYasha accuses. " I only know of one." Tristan said. " Apollo." they all

whisper together. Apollo the god of the sun? "Why him?" I ask. " putting everything together he is the only choice. He is known as the god of the sun

but he is also the god of music, healing, plague, poetry and prophecies." Sesshomaru says. "You are always healing and you can see the future. Your not

making predictions because you are not him. But who would the mother be?" he asks the air. "Lady Yuri." I tell him. They are looking at me strangely

"so basically your telling me your half god and half demon?" Koga asks. Thinking about it "no I said Lady Yuri is my mom. All of you assumed my

dad was Apollo, not me." I tell him. The moon shines bright on us like the sun making us look up. I see Lady Yuri standing in the shadow of the moon.

"my, my you boys are bright." she drawls quietly. Everyone goes to move at once but stop when they notice she's not real. "you boys can only see me

because my son…." she claps her hands and jumps "my son, how does that sound lover…well, because my son allows you. The humans may or may not

be able to see me though." "you are correct in thinking lord Sesshomaru. He is a demigod of sorts. He is half demon and half god. Apollo is indeed his

father…right lover?" she calls over her shoulder. Chuckling is heard but no answer. "he's anti-social. don't mind him. Me and my boy both have a thing

for anti-social man with hot bodies. Dont we son?' she asks with a wink. Laughing at her antics i only nod. 'I only wanted to clear this up so

you would not keep thinking about it, Grey." she turns towards me. "bye bye!" she calls as she fades from view. I sit watching that spot for a

while."well that was entertaining." Sesshomaru says. Laughing I agree with him "Very." The night is fading and morning we will leave for the castle and

__****


	12. Of baths and talks?

**_Morning comes quickly as we all start to move. Thinking things over it may or may not be good to take Kagome and the others with us right now. I tuck _**

**_that into the back of my mind until I can talk to InuYasha. The welcoming wagon is not so pleasant. "My lord, you have returned with inbreeds." one _**

**_demon spits out. "I believe who Lord Sesshomaru brings into his home is none of your concern." I comment coldly. The demon looks at me "who the _**

**_hell are you?" he hisses. I see Sesshomaru twitch but I am sure he would deny ever doing so. "None of your concern. I could be his recent lover and it _**

**_still would be none of your concern." I say with a wink. Sesshomaru sighs and addresses the problem "He is correct in his thinking, no matter how _**

**_absurd it is. They are my concern not yours." he tells him. We all make our way into the castle and I am awe struck. "beautiful" I whisper. "I will show _**

**_you to your rooms." Sesshomaru says while quickly walking up the stairs. First he shows Sango and Kagome to their room. The girls decided to share _**

**_since it's a new place and wanted to be close. Kirara and Shippo were going to bunk with Rin in her room for fun. Next he took Koga to his room down _**

**_the hall from the girls. Next to Kogas was mine and then InuYashas was across the hall from mine. Stepping into my room I see the walls painted a _**

**_beautiful blue. Many shades of blue throughout the room even the bed. The bed laced in blue silk and the size of two kings was calling my name. First I _**

**_wanted to shower or bathe what ever this place had. Walking around the room I notice there is no bath. Walking out into the hall I go in search of such _**

**_a room. In my search for a bath I had gotten lost. "Damn." I whisper. I sigh in relief when I see Sesshomaru walking up behind him I ask "where is the _**

**_damn bath?" He looks at me and smirks. "damn it Sesshomaru I spent hours looking for a bath. I am tired and prissy. So please tell me where it _**

**_is." I beg him… he laughs. Laughs at me. "calm yourself. Just walk down this hall and turn left." he tells me. Saying my thanks I walk briskly down the _**

**_hall. Finally arriving at the bath I go inside. Taking my swords off my belt and removing my black and grey silk clothes I step into the hot water. Leaning _**

**_back against the rocks I close my eyes. _**

**_

* * *

_**

Dream begin (not a vision, just a dream):

**_A soft hand cresses my face that sends shivers down my body. I grab the hand and open my eyes and see someone very beautiful. Well body wise, _**

**_their face is blurred by the heat of the water. The hand of the other moves out of my grip and down my body. Soon the other hand joins it and my body _**

**_heats up at the feel of the small hands on me. When they pull back I whimper and hear a laugh. Growling I pull the body against me only for it to _**

**_shatter. I scream…_**

**_Dream end:_**

**_

* * *

_**

Jerking away from whoever touched me I fall into the water. I come up to Sesshomaru and InuYasha both looking mildly disturbed. "what happened

kid?" InuYasha asks quietly. "Dream. Bad but only a dream." I tell them "unless I can now shatter bodies." I try to lighten the mood but I cant stop. "Is

Tristan well?" I ask hoping to not sound too strange. "he is resting" Sesshomaru assures. Sighing I stand up and move to exit the bath. "I don't think I

can enjoy the bath now." I tell them. Wringing my hair I notice it grew a little smiling I look for my towel Kagome gave me. Tucking it around my waist

I grab my things. "your not going out there like that are ya kid?" InuYasha asks. "Yes" I tell him. I exit with one of them on each side. I didn't notice at

first but "Sesshomaru I am taller than you." I state. InuYasha burst into laugher and Sesshomaru nods turning away. "Quite ingrate he is taller than

you as well." Sesshomaru scoffs. InuYasha quiets down and glares at his brother. "Not by much. Maybe three inches your almost a whole foot shorter."

InuYasha rebukes. Chuckling I step in "InuYasha he is only three inches shorter than you. I am about six foot three. So that would make him about five

foot nine." I tell him. "Not cool kid. I would have had him worrying his pretty little head over it all night." he tells me with a chuckle. I notice what he

says and looking at Sesshomaru he did as well. " Yes, but we don't want him to worry his pretty little head do we?" I ask. "speak for yourself" he

mummers. We arrive at my room and I tell them to join me, both look a little worried but comply none the less. "I think the other Humans minus me

should stay here." I tell them brushing my hair. "I agree that the Humans should stay here." Sesshomaru says. "I am going." I tell him. "You are not

human. So you are not in the group. But I think Rin should join us." he tells me. " I agree. We'll have Miroku, Sango, Shippo and Kagome stay here."

InuYasha puts in. I pull my hair back and start to dress for bed. "why bring Rin?" I ask. He doesn't answer at first. "she has gone through a lot and I

wish to not leave her alone. Without me." he tells me. "I understand." I assure. Smiling I turn to the two dog demons. "which of us is going to tell the

humans?" I ask. Laughing at their faces I fall onto the bed. "not me" I say from the bed. "it was your idea" InuYasha says. "so what you agreed." I

shoot back. "I will have Tristan tell them. However he will be unhappy you are joining us and not staying with the humans at my home." Sesshomaru

tells us. "why? Does he not like the kid or something?" InuYasha inquires. Looking at Sesshomaru I notice he twitched again. "Sesshomaru you

twitched again." I point out to him. He looks at me sharply "this Sesshomaru does not twitch." he sniffs. "And no Tristan has a strong dislike for him.

Not quite sure why but it might be because you annoy him on purpose just to see him upset." Sesshomaru finishes looking at me. "not my fault he looks

so pretty when he gets upset." I tell him while I snigger. Both brothers look at me strangely. "what?" I ask. "Pretty?" InuYasha asks. "very pretty. He

is beautiful when he's quiet or asleep, but he looks rather pretty when he gets upset." I tell them in a matter of fact voice. Chuckling Sesshomaru

stands "I see. That is why he is so appalled at you. Try telling him that. I would love to see his face. He is not a sociable demon, but once he opens up

he will not seem as such. Give him time." Sesshomaru tells me while exiting the room. InuYasha is sitting on my bed watching me. "You like him?" he

asks softly. "not really sure. He is very attractive." I tell him just as quietly. Sighing I feel the bed shift as he hugs me I stiffen for a second. "relax." he

soothes. Doing just that I wait for him. "if ya really like this guy I will let ya. Just be careful I don't want ya getting hurt." he whispers into my shoulder.

Laughing a little I hold him tighter "don't worry. I am a big boy." I tell him. I hear him scoff "Of Corse ya are." my eyes are growing heavy and I feel

**myself falling asleep. "good night kid" I hear him whisper.**


	13. Good bye and strange comfort?

_**I awake to the sound of screeching . Shaking myself awake I see Kagome screaming while everyone else is looking on shockingly. Looking over I see **_

_**InuYasha still holding onto me I smile down at him. "InuYasha we have guest wishing to speak with you." I whisper in his ear. I watch him slowly wake **_

_**and then scream "Fuck! Kid, why are you in my bed." he tells. Laughing at his face I tell him calmly "my bed." "what?" he asks looking around. "fuck I **_

_**fell asleep!" he smacks his head and stands. Kagome is still crying 'how could you' over and over again. Looking further out I see Miroku laughing quietly **_

_**with Koga. Finding Sesshomaru I notice that if looks could kill I would be dead. "Don't worry Sesshy, I will always be yours." I call out to him. Everyone **_

_**turns to him but quickly back away from him. "Why are the two of you asleep in this room. Together."he asks acid dripping off every word. "Why do you **_

_**think?" I ask him not backing down. InuYasha stands beside me "Kid do you want to die. Stop playing around." he whispers. "No, if I wanna have sex **_

_**with you he has no say. If I wanna sleep naked he has no say. If I don't sleep at all he still has no say." I tell InuYasha looking at the irate demon in the **_

_**hall. "YOU had SEX!" Kagome screams. Sighing I stand up and start to strip out of my clothes. I change into my morning ware and stand by InuYasha. **_

_**"Sesshomaru, I am not sleeping with InuYasha or rather he is not sleeping with me." I tell him with cocky grin. I see him relax a little "we were talking **_

_**after you left about my new game and we fell asleep." I continue as I see him relax to his normal stance. "Game?" he asks. "oh, yes. My new game **_

_**only I get to play." I warn the people in the room only to see them look confused. "alright shall we go." The rest of the day went without problems, in **_

_**fact the next two weeks went by quickly. Everyone was well rested and waiting for orders. "we have to return home." Kagome says. Thinking of why **_

_**we would have to return home I stop breathing. "Liana" I whisper. Everyone looks at me while Kagome nods. "I almost forgot as well but something **_

_**about Rin reminded me. Don't you think is a little like Liana?" Kagome asks. Looking at Rin I see her looking back brightly. "Yes, just like Liana." I **_

_**whisper thickly. "who is Liana" the person who asked this shocked everyone at the table. Turning to the voice of Tristan I smile "my little sister, and its **_

_**'was'" I tell him. " I have to return quickly. I have yet to make my prayer." I tell them. "how long will you be gone." Sesshomaru asks. "a week" **_

_**Kagome tells him. "I will only be gone about four hours." I tell him. Kagome shoots me a glare. "only four hours. You wont be able to see her long." **_

_**Kagome scolds. "my sister died, Kagome. I no longer have to 'see' her. I only wish to go to her death site and return home." I tell her with little to no **_

_**emotion seeping through my voice. "we will leave now." Sesshomaru states. "then everyone will wait at camp while we track Naraku?" InuYasha asks. **_

_**"WHAT!" Kagome yells. "You are waiting along with Miroku, Sango and Shippo at Kaedes village." I tell her. "why?" Sango asks softly. "we wish to **_

_**have as few people as we can. We will return when we have a set lock on him." I tell the girl. "what about Kirara?" she asks. " I was hoping I could **_

_**bring her with me." I tell her. She looks at Kirara and smiles "Of Corse but if something should happen to her…." she trails off and I get the message. **_

_**Laughing I nod my head and am thankful that someone agrees with what we are doing. She should be able to convince my cousin to agree. "Lets go" **_

_**Sesshomaru says from the door way. It took us a little over a day to arrive at InuYashas forest. Kaede was out to greet us. "Well I see ye have brought **_

_**sum others. Come in and rest ye bodies." she tells us. Kagome and I say good bye and make are way to the well. Sesshomaru, Tristan and InuYasha **_

_**follow us. "Kagome you can go first." I tell her. She nods her head and jumps inside. "did she drown?" I hear Tristan ask. "no that well leads to our **_

_**time." I tell him backing up by the well. " I will return before the sun sets. Hopefully." I tell them falling backwards into the well. I could hear someone **_

_**intake a breath and someone yell my name but I was already through. "what took you so long?" Kagome asks. "sorry cousin." is my only offer. We **_

_**walk into the kitchen and greeted with the sight of father? No he died, "oh, your home." my aunt says cheerfully. "I want you to meet your uncle." she **_

_**tells me. Looking at him I suddenly felt sick. I rushed over to the sink and I did just that. I felt two hands on my back. "I am not my brother." is all my **_

_**uncle says. He knows what happened. "How?" I ask. "He told me." was his answer. "when?" I asked. Closing his eyes he sighed "the morning you **_

_**killed him." was all he said. I trip backwards into the counter. I could yell and scream at him for knowing something that could have saved Liana but it **_

_**would not help. Nodding my head I turn to leave, "I am going to see Liana and then I am returning to InuYasha." I tell them walking out. Walking **_

_**around outside my old home I notice someone has bought it. Going up to the door I knock twice and step back. A plump blonde answer the door with a **_

_**smile "Yes?" she asks. "Good afternoon ms. My name is Gabriel Black. My family owned this home before you and I was wondering if I could come **_

_**inside?" I ask her. She is going to refuse me I know she is but, a man steps up behind her. "Love, let the boy inside." he whispers into his wife's ear. **_

_**They stand aside as I walk into the living room. There are children sitting in the living room watching me. I stop by the fire place and sit on my knees. **_

_**"Liana, my beautiful baby sister this is the last time I'll come here to see you. I am going far away and may not come back. Today I found out our Uncle **_

_**knew of fathers plans with me. I wish I could blame him but I can't. the bastard of a father is to blame and myself. Please rest well knowing I would kill **_

_**him over and over again for you. I love you forever." I whisper to her. I feel my shoulders start to shake but I wont fall apart here. Standing quickly I **_

_**walk past the children and up stairs to my mothers old room. "good bye mother." I kiss the door. Walking down stairs I hear the couple talking. "dear, **_

_**why are we letting a strange man walk around our home?" the woman asks her husband. "a boy honey. A boy. Did you not hear of what happened at **_

_**this home?" he asks his wife in turn. When she does not answer, I walk out "my father was a bastard. Everyday he would hurt me and I would let him **_

_**to protect Liana. One day I was late getting home and I walked in to screams. My mother was killed an hour before I arrived home and my sister was **_

_**being raped. I could not stop him as he did so, once he was finished I thought he would do what he usually did-" I stopped to catch my breath " did with **_

_**me. Leave her to clean up but he throw her into the fire I tried to stop him but I couldn't. so I killed him, I shot him with the gun he shot my mother **_

_**with." I told them the real story because I did not want lies in my home. The couple looked shocked but I had to leave giving my thanks I ran out of the **_

_**house. I kept running until I reached the well. I throw myself down the well and I cried. I heard movement at the top but I did not care as I climbed **_

_**out. Grabbing the arms that gripped me I nuzzled my face into their neck not caring if it was Naraku himself. "good-bye Liana" I breathe out and let the **_

_**body go as I fall asleep forgetting all my pain for just one moment. I felt the person shift and lean back against the well before I blacked out. **_


	14. Fear and i love you?

_**By the time I woke up I was still in someone's arms but now I heard talking. "I told you he will not let go!" the voice above me hisses. "Not very likely." **_

_**the other says. "Tristan, InuYasha why argue. Ask him I believe he is now awake. Right child?" Sesshomaru asks. Blinking my eyes at the light I look **_

_**around and see InuYasha and Sesshomaru behind of me. Looking in front of me I see Tristan "hey." I tell him. He looks at me while letting go of me. **_

_**Sighing I back up and stand with the help of InuYasha. "you ok kid?" he asks. "yeah, just too much comfort in one day." I tell him. My voice sounds **_

_**strange even to me. "We are going back to the village to pack our things. Do you think you will be mentally ready to leave at sun set?" Sesshomaru **_

_**tells/asks me. I agree and we are making our way back to the others. "Kagome not back yet?" I ask them. "no" is the answer. She must be spending **_

_**time with her father. My uncle? When we arrive Koga is yelling about too many humans and their staring. "You know Koga if you weren't so strange **_

_**looking no one would stare." I yell to him. He gives me a right look and smiles. "glade to see your back. Did everything go well?" he asked slowly like it **_

_**would break. Nodding I continue to move closer. Sesshomaru and InuYasha are looking for Rin and packing while Koga, Tristan and I sit outside Kaedes **_

_**hut. Looking at Koga I can see he is fidgeting " Koga is something wrong?" I whisper. He jumps up and runs his hand through his hair. "Ah, sport you **_

_**remember almost a month ago I told you I was um…" he starts to say but stops. About a month ago he told me something? "His heat is very close." **_

_**Tristan tells me while looking at Koga. "Oh that right! I forgot. What will happen?" I ask him. "well, a lot of strong dominant demons will be drawn to **_

_**me." he answers my question. "that can't be good for us can it?" I ask them. Tristan looks at Koga and then at me. "he should be fine. This is not his **_

_**first heat it wont be too bad." Tristan assures me. "good! We'll just have to turn all the suitors away!" I tell Koga. Laying back in the grass I see the sun **_

_**is resting on the mountains. "sunset." I whisper. "We're ready to leave." Sesshomaru drawls now standing above my head. Rin and I climb onto Kirara **_

_**and we take off. I know Kagome will be upset we left without a good bye but she will live. The moon is now high in the sky and Rin has long since fallen **_

_**asleep. Looking down at her I see how beautiful she really is. Sleeping with a small smile I pull her closer as if she will disappear. My own mind is ready **_

_**for sleep but I will not allow myself. **_

_**

* * *

**_

Vision begin:

"_**So beautiful Rin!" a voice drawls. Her thirteen year-old ace turns red as she spins showing everyone how beautiful she really is. "really Neal?" she asks **_

_**the young boy. "would I lie to you my dear?" Neal asks her sexily. Growling is heard when he moves closer to her. "Guys relax. Neal and I have a deal. **_

_**Right Neal?" future me asks with a glare. "Of Corse, Gabriel." he assures them stepping away from her. Rin runs over and throws her arms around **_

_**future me. "G-Chan! Your back for my party?" she asks sweetly. "wouldn't miss it Rin. Not for the wor-" future me tries to assure but falls forward. Rin **_

_**jumps back and screams "blood! Lord Sesshomaru he's bleeding." she yells at Sesshomaru. "calm down Rin." Sesshomaru tells her. "what happened?" **_

_**InuYasha asks. Looking up future me says "our troubles our not over with HIM!" **_

_**Vision End: **_

_**

* * *

**_

Jerking back I wake Rin "what hap' n G-Chan?" she asks drowsily. I just hold her closer and hope she falls asleep. A few minutes later my wish is

granted when I hear soft snoring. The others are looking tired but none of them want to be the one to say it. "Guys I need to rest." I call out quietly. I

see all four of them relax and stop. "if you must." Sesshomaru drawls. "I must." I assure with a little laugh. We make camp by an old oak tree for the

night. Rest is not welcomed to me. The others are asleep but I can't seem to do so now. I think about my vision, Neal? A picture of a tall blood red

haired male with ice blue eyes comes to mind. A demon or human? 'Demon, son' I hear a male voice drawl. Looking to the water I see the outline of a

man. 'no need to be frightened.' he tells me. Laughing "not afraid of you." I assure him. 'No?' he chuckles. "your voice sounded like the laughing I heard

when mom Yuri came to visit." I tell him. 'Yuri, is worried about you.' he tells me seriously. 'she believes you are still bothered by that human man.' he

looks me in the eyes. "I have for a long while gotten over what he did to me, BUT I will never get over what he did Liana." I tell him solemnly. He nods

his head, 'I told her you were strong. Soon your body will change a bit. You will not get any taller but you will look very different. Be ready, son' he tells

me disappearing. 'YOU went to see OUR son without me!' I hear mom Yuri yell at her lover. Chuckling I lean back and call for sleep.

_**

* * *

**_

Dream begin:

_**That same body I see every now and again is standing in front of me. His arms are gripping my shoulders trying to bring me closer? Or further away. **_

_**"Gabriel, I can't" he whispers. "why not now. You seemed so willing before." I tell him sharply regretting it dearly when he jerked away. Grabbing his **_

_**wrist I pull him close slowly not wanting him to shatter this time. "sorry" I whisper. I can feel his body remain stiff. "sorry, I try to keep what I think to **_

_**myself. For some reason it just came out." I try to explain to him what happened. "what's my name?" he whispers pushing back a little.. "I-I don't **_

_**know…" I tell him truthfully. I watch his face contract in pain "you forgot?" he tells me. I can only nod my head when I see his eyes bright with tears. **_

_**"who do you want me to be?" he asks getting out of my arms. "I don't know." I tell him. "cant you be you while I be me?" I ask quietly. He smiles and **_

_**shakes his head. "when you know who you want me to be, that is when I will be me." he keeps backing up. "wait! Is this a vision or just my messed up **_

_**mind. Do you remember this?" I call to him. "this is your mind. I am someone you need but don't know it yet. So I guess I am not real yet." he tells me **_

_**disappearing from sight. I lean back and come face to face with mom Yuri. "what do you need mom?" I ask. She smiles and snuggles into my side. **_

_**'soon everything will be clear. He is a dream but a real dream. A future but not. Your mind brings him here for your peace and yet you deny him. You **_

_**make him what he is. You push him away like you do everyone. Stop keeping them at arms length. They will start to notice your mood swings. Lord **_

_**Sesshomaru already has noticed how strange you are. He wont say anything worry not.' she tells me and we both fall into a peaceful silence. 'Lover, **_

_**come rest with us.' mom Yuri yells out. 'alright love. Only because you two look so comfy.' he tells us. All three of us lay in the grass with me tucked in **_

_**the middle. I start to fall asleep when mom Yuri sings to me. **_

_**Dream end:**_

_**

* * *

**_

Sitting up I notice everyone looks ready to leave. "ready?" InuYasha asks us. Everyone nods their heads and prepares to leave. "Rin?" I call her name

quietly hoping to not draw the others attention. "yes, G-Chan?" she asks looking at me. Swallowing I feel my throat contract "I-I ah, I love you." I tell

her quietly. Its quiet for a long while and I fear to open my eyes but I still do. I look down at her and she's smiling brightly with tears in her eyes. "I love

you too, G-Chan!" she yells. Laughing I wrap my arms around her and let my tears fall with her. If the others noticed the said nothing so I crossed it off

as not needing to be said.

'_**Love you!'**_


	15. Snow and War?

_**We were long since traveling when we were hit with the first wave of suitors. "Well, well it seems we are too late. We are most displeased." the **_

_**strange demon tells us. "fate must be on our side though. Only two dominants for three submissive and a human." he continues on. Stepping in front to **_

_**block his view of my friends "I am not sure what you mean. my men and I are traveling to a dear friend." I stress out to him. He looks at me and brings **_

_**his arm out in front of him to point at me. "Which do you claim boy?" he spits out. Looking back at them a moment "all of them." I tell him. Koga relaxes **_

_**enough to laugh along with InuYasha and I notice that both Sesshomaru and Tristan have a small smile. "you claim all of them? How?" he asks **_

_**doubtfully. "how do I claim them? Easy, Rin is my little sister. InuYasha is my stand in dad while Sesshomaru is my stand in mom. Koga is my stand in **_

_**uncle while Tristan, the small one glaring at me is mine!" I tell him matter o fact. The others had stopped and looked at me and the demon converse. **_

_**"You claim only one as your mate then. I will have one of the others." he makes a move to walk around me but I stop him. "Freeze" I yell and **_

_**everything turns white. Snow covers the ground and the demon is now frozen from the neck down. "what did you do to me boy?" he screams. "Told **_

_**you to freeze." I answer laughing. The guys are looking around wildly while Rin is playing. "G-Chan! You made it snow!" she calls over as she trips. "Yes, **_

_**G-Chan… you made it snow. How?" Sesshomaru asks. Shrugging my shoulders I move over to Rin, "We have to get moving" I tell them. The word must **_

_**have gotten out about me and my strange demon family for we had no other problems. "What's up InuYasha?" I ask as he comes back. "word is that **_

_**Naraku has joined forces with someone strong. Very strong and plans on a war." he answers. A war? Between who? "who would be in this war?" I ask. **_

_**He sighs and brings his hands to his hair. "everyone." he tells me. "what side are we on?" I ask everyone. Everyone is quiet for a while "Rin is on G-**_

_**Chan's and Lord Sesshomarus side!" Rin claims. "yes Rin I believe that for this war we will be on the same side." Sesshomaru says. Night came quickly **_

_**after the war decision. As I was falling asleep I heard Sesshomaru drawl "a stand in mother am I?" he asks strangely. "yeah." I yawn. "and InuYasha is **_

_**my husband in this agreement?" he asks in the same voice. Sighing I open my eyes and turn towards him "if you want to know if the two of you are **_

_**g**__**oing to be together just ask." I tell him. "are we?" he asks as I finish. "in one vision of mine yes, but it is a long way off. For we are already back with **_

_**the others, and we are at your castle. I believe you are together before then because I doubt you would allow us to live I your home regardless." I tell **_

_**him quietly. " I see" he whispered. We sit there in silence for a moment. "Sesshomaru do you know a Neal?" I ask him. "Neal? A phoenix demon." he **_

_**asks. "Blood red hair and ice blue eyes?" I ask. He nods his head and I smile "when we meet with him don't kill him. Rin really likes him." I tell the stoic **_

_**demon. He glares at me "He will not touch her." he growls. "calm down. Apparently I made a deal with him. He wont touch her until of age." I **_

_**reassured him. I lean back and try to sleep when I see him leave. A few minutes later I feel someone else sit next to me. "Tristan?" I ask without **_

_**opening my eyes. I know its him but I still ask. "yes, its me." he answers. "what's wrong?" I ask when I notice he sounds funny. "Ah, In a few days **_

_**both Sesshomaru and I will go into heat." he whispers. I open my eyes to see him. "well what can I do?" I ask him. I hear him shift a little, **_

_**"Sesshomaru has his eyes set on his brother and I think that its for the best. Koga will submit soon, he is becoming very restless someone close by is **_

_**his absolute seme." he informs me. "Does Koga know this?" I ask. Looking at Tristan I see him smile a little "no, he does not realize it yet." he says **_

_**quietly. "you never answered my pervious question. What can I do to help?" I ask him again. "be ready to kill." he tells me standing up leaving me to **_

_**my thoughts. "mom Yuri? Can you hear me? God do I feel stupid talking to myself. I must be insane." 'you wont be insane until you answer your self **_

_**son.' I hear a male drawl. "Well your not mom Yuri but you'll do." he laughs a little 'Yuri is resting.' he informs me. "Do I have anyway to protect my **_

_**fri**__**ends during their heat?" I ask him. 'I might be able to put a barrier around your friends to hide their scent from danger.' he informs me. " please do." I **_

_**ask of him. 'I'll work on it tonight.' he tells me disappearing from sight. **_


End file.
